Yugo and the black bulls
by Finalcool720
Summary: Yami and William see an egg hatch and a boy and a dragon hatch from it and each takes one and raises the child and one the dragon and this is about how Yugo is raised by Yami and his life with the black bulls and no longer a one shot
1. Chapter 1

I do not own wakfu or Black Clover and this is just for fun.

Chapter 1

The leader of the golden dawn and the black bulls see an egg just appear out of nowhere.Both rush towards the egg and see it hatch and see a boy and a dragon.Yami Sukehiro picked up the boy and noticed horns of a wired energy.William Vangeance picked up the dragon."So they seem to be brother's" Yami said.William nodded "I will raise the dragon and you raise the boy"He said.

Yami chuckled as the boy grabbed his noise "Fine but we let them see each other , ever now and then William"Yami said."I guess that can be arranged"William said taking his leave.Yami took the baby back to the black bulls " I am going to call you Yugo"He said.Baby Yugo chuckled liking the name.Yugo had fun exploring as a baby.Yami and William had Yugo and Adamai meet."This is nice , right William"Yami said smiling as Yugo and Adamai played.William nodded "But maybe , we should keep them apart"He said.Yami laughed " I see because of our , no gold stars"He said.William nodded yes picking up Baby Adamai.Baby Yugo cried as they left.Yami hugged Baby Yugo as they headed back to the black bulls base.

A Young Yugo grew up and was walking around the black bull base.He was wearing the Black bull vestment .He made a portal and jumped throu to get to the living room quicker.Yami chuckled " Its wired you have no spell book , but have those powers Yugo"He said.Yugo nodded taking a seat."I think i am called an eliatrope"He said.Yami nodded making some breakfast.After a few minutes he placed eggs and bacon in front of Yugo."Thanks dad"Yugo said and started eating.

Yami ruffed Yugo head and left for the magic exam's.Yugo stood up after finishing eating snuck off to watch the magic exam's using his portals.He saw Adamai near William's side.Yami noticed Yugo and laughed "Finished breakfast Yugo"He said.Yugo nodded "Sorry for not saying i wanted to come , but that one with the black clover spell book is Interesting"He said.Yami agreed "Can't make it to easy , since he seems to have no magic"He thought.Yugo noticed that look and chuckled "Gonna give him hell ?"He asked.Yami patted Yugo on that back.

After the exam Yugo watched as Yami gave Asta a place in that black bulls.Yugo and Adamai bumped into each other while leaving."Brother"Adamai said just leaving.Yugo sighed " I wish we had a better bound as brothers.Asta noticed and hugged Yugo."If that dragon doesn't want to be your brother ,I will"He said.Yugo hugged Asta "Thanks Asta"He said as Asta wiped the tears in Yugo's eyes.Yami smiled as they headed back to the black bulls base.

end of chapter 1 I hoped you liked it and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Wakfu or Black Clover and this is just for fun.

Chapter 2

Asta yawned waking up in his room of the black bull's base.He stood up and heard Yugo snoring from his room. He headed downstairs and saw all the black bull Member's had blood and bruises." What happened , He asked as everyone pointed towards Yugo's room. " We tried to wake up Yugo but he used his powers as an Eliatrope and tossed objects at us or us out windows " Luck said.

Asta sighed and headed to Yugo's room.He opened the door and saw Yugo sleeping with the covers on the ground. He walked closely and shook Yugo shoulder. " Get up sleepy head , its time for breakfast " He said. He noticed Yugo make a portal underneath a dresser. He looked up and quickly dodged it. He then saw the dresser on the side of Yugo's bed broken. He saw the clothes on the floor. He quietly walked to the other side of Yugo's bed and Shook him again.

He noticed the portal underneath him and kept going thou it in a loop. He sighed noticing Yugo's dad enter. Asta gulped noticed Yami laughing as he tossed the covers on top of Yugo. Yugo sat up and removed the covers and saw Asta fall to the ground. " Morning dad and Asta " He said with a smile. Yugo got out of bed and changed into his black bull vestment .He used his portals to get downstairs. He took a seat "morning everyone" He said. He noticed the blood and bruises " What happened a tough mission " He asked.

Asta and Yami walked downstairs and sat at the table. Luck waved his hands " Sort of Yugo but we are fine " He said. Asta nodded as Yami poured some orange juice in Yugo's mug. Yami got up and ruffled Yugo's hair. " The mission was trying to wake you up Yugo " He said. Yugo took a small sip of his orange juice. " Sorry everyone but thanks for trying to get me up " He said.

Asta ruffled Yugo's hair as well. " Its fine Yugo , by the way Yami , Does tossing the sheets on him always wake him up " He asked. Yami nodded no " it was only luck usually it takes a few tries but sometimes he gets up on his own after everyone tries " He said. Asta nodded looking at Yugo eat his eggs and french toast.

Yugo finished his food and went outside and was walking in the forest. He noticed Asta followed him.He used his portals and sat on a tree branch.Asta noticed no Grimoire near Yugo.Yugo smiled and teleported in front of Asta turning his energy into a sword and shield and slashed. Asta jumped back and blocked with his sword.Yugo teleported behind Asta and attack his back.

Asta felt the attack and tried to attack but noticed Yugo teleported using his portals. " So no grimoire but you have powers Yugo" He asked. Yugo looked at Asta from the tree he was in " Yeah just like you have no magic but anti magic " He said. Asta took a breath and sat under the tree.Yugo jumped down from the tree and Asta caught him.Yugo nodded thanks as Luck came over. " Hey Yami is back and has a mission" He said. Yugo nodded taking Asta hand and using his portals to get back quickly.Yami saw Yugo and Asta stop right in front of him. Asta looked sick and was about to vomit. Yugo chuckled " Sorry Asta , So Dad what's the mission " He asked.

Yami stepped back as Asta vomited " its simply defeating wild boars , in a small village near by for a friend of mine " He said.Yugo patted Asta on the back.Yami laughed " Yugo you can go with Asta , Luck , and Noelle " He said walking away. Yugo followed his dad " What about the other one you lost at gambling with Dad " He said with a smirk.Yami patted Yugo on the head " your taking his place because he told me how you have been training to go on missions. Yugo hugged Yami and walked back to Asta. " Now then lets head to our mission " He said.

End of Chapter I hoped you liked it and please review. I know its been awhile but i finally felt inspired for a chapter 2 , I ll try and write another chapter soon and thanks for reading.


End file.
